Backdoor Twilight
by blushingrose1995
Summary: Bella has lied to Edward about one thing, but in the end they have a bit of fun.


**Author's note: In this story, Edward and Bella both are biologically eighteen. Just to clear up any trouble we have here. She did turn eighteen in the books and I'm saying that she did here before meeting Edward.**

**Bella's POV**

Well, I'd already figured out that Edward was a vampire, however that really didn't scare me. He was going to high school, was surrounded by kids every day, some of whom were in the nurse's office bleeding; so I wasn't truly worried.

Sure he tried to scare me off with that performance in the meadow but it only ended up turning me on.

You see, as far back as I can remember I've had a vampire fetish. Something about something so strong, dominating you and holding your life in their hands just made my pussy drip.

I suppose I got it from my mom, who was also a total slut. I'm not trying to be rude about Renee, but she really is a slut. I remember as a kid, I'd sometimes see her or one of her many boyfriends.

Renee loved sex and she'd do it in every position, in every orfice and in every room of the house. Imagine being a kid and seeing your mom taking it from behind by a guy in goth dressup.

There was a goth club in phoenix that my mom would go to and a lot of the goths there were big into biting play, which in S&M is called a "kiss." In the morning when the various lovers and goths had left her bed you could see the bite marks all over Renee, and even though it was my mom I wanted bite marks even at that young age.

Another thing that's turning me on about Edward is how he's saying no. Now if he were really evil he'd be begging me to get into his pants, but I like this better. With him being all prim and celibate like a good boy, I know that I'll be able to shatter his confidence and bring out his inner caveman.

I've only had sex once, back in Phoenix but I really, really loved it. Though I'm afraid that I'm too shy of being judged by other people to ever unleash my inner slut like my mom does. Though Renee always told me to go after a boy like Edward, usually one of those christian boys with a promise ring. Someone like would be the perfect mark, shy and sexually frustrated. So when he finally popped he'd really go out the gate like a horse.

Speaking of horses. Though Mr. Banner was babbling on about who knows what, I was staring intently at Edward's crotch. I was trying to be subtle about it, I really wanted to know if he was packing. In all the Anne Rice books she never mentioned if they were big but they were all good in the sack. So I was going to take the good word of Anne Rice.

Vampires are supposed to be creatures of lust and vice, and Edward was looking majorly cockblocked. More than anything, I found myself being aroused by the control he exibited. He told me that a large part of him wanted to feed on me and kill me, but I was counting on the boy in him to be wanting to do something else with me.

Oops, he saw me staring. Arg! I am so not cut out for the slut game!

God, I'm blushing like a Tomato, hopefully no one sees me. Except for Edward, who is now staring at me unblinkingly with his topaz eyes. Goddamn, that boy has nice eys, and I can see the muscles standing out in his neck.

and yesterday I got a full look at him without a shirt. Scupted abs, nice biceps and hard little nipples on his hard but not too big pecs. Yep, he's compact and hard, just what I'm looking for. I wonder if he has fangs.

I know he sparkled but that's sort of cute. I like a few soft things in a man; a soft heart and a hard cock. That's what a man ought to be. And while I'd like to get to know him, i really want to have the honor of fucking a real live vampire.

Oh my, he's watching me even closer. His eyes are narrowed and his one hand is down below his waist and he pushes himself into the desk so I can't see what he's doing.

Arg! He's deliberately teasing me, now he's making me all wet, which in hindsight is a very good thing. But now I'm horny and I have no relief.

Class takes over an hour to finish and at the end of the cloudy day, I'm walking back towards my big red truck; my nipples are hard and my panties are soaked. Edward had his hand under the desk the whole time and the not knowing of what he was doing was killing me. I'm so horny I feel like I could explode. And worst of all he's nowhere in sight, so I guess tonight it'll be a date with Mr. Dildo and Senor vibrator, until all of the sudden in the empty parking lot, something tackles me and lifts me off the ground.

I'm flying through the air, and before I know it, I'm thrown down on the grass in the meadow where Edward showed me what he was.

I can hear him growl now and I know that for sure I'm in big trouble. I try to speak his name but he grabs my neck and starts to choke me. I squeak as my air is cut off, but I don't struggle. Struggling would only turn on the predator, it's the man inside him I want.

Finally he lets me go as my vision starts to blacken.

"You shouldn't have teased me like that," comes his voice, not at all growly but smooth as velvet. He sounds like the hero of a trashy romance novel instead of a monster.

In a flash, he's behind me again, grabbing my throat and licking my neck. I struggle this time, weakly and I moan as much as I can. His hips grind up against my butt, oh my, he feels big through those pants.

The adrenaline and danger is making my pussy so wet. It's like niagra falls down there, and all I need is a good man's parts to stop my leak.

Once more my vision is starting to go black when Edward grabs my breast through my shirt and squeezes it. I arch against him and grind against his errection. Oh god, I want to be used like this. I want to be fucked and violated by this vampire. My twat is his.

He told he he can't sense my thoughts, but almost as if reading my other signs, he starts to lick my ear (oh god!) and puts a hand down my panties.

He lets go enough for me to get a breath in before choking me again.

As I slowly suffocate, I feel my pussy light on fire from his touch. At first his fingers are cold as ice, and I squirm and grind my butt even more against his straining errection. He sticks his fingers in and out, and plays.

It feels like it's his first time doing this but he has total confidence and my total consent.

A deep growl from his throws a bolt of fear in my heart, it reminds me of his power and how easily he handles me. He could crush me but he doesn't leave a bruise.

As he licks my ear, gropes my breasts and fondles my pussy, I shudder as a minor orgasm comes over me.

Oh my stars! Even though I shudder, I want more, more orgasms and more domination.

Be carful what you wish for.

Suddenly I was thrown to the ground, he moved so fast I had no idea how he even pulled down my jeans.

My panties were soaked to capacity and my pussy was giving off heat like a horny furnace.

I gripped the grass as I felt his cold hands grab my ass and rip my panties down rudely. I yelped a bit in pain as the panties tore in two as Edward threw the pieces aside.

My eyes widened as I felt something hard and knobby pressing against my virgin butthole. While I wasn't a virgin, I'd never done anal before.

I wanted to protest, to tell him "hey, that's my butt," but I couldn't get anything out except an incoherent moan of protest.

It was lucky for me that my ass was running wet with pussy juices or it could have hurt a lot worse than it did.

Edward's glans pressed hard against my butthole, until at last it gave in and he popped in like an uninvited guest.

My eyes widened at this new feeling and I moaned like a bitch in heat. Only his head was inside my ass, but I could feel it putting pressure on my g-spot and it was the craziest thing I've ever felt.

I arched my back and started to push back, driving more and more of his cock deep inside of me. I could feel his head inside me like a big knob. Damn that non-sexy word, knob.

"Ah-aaaahhhh!" I cried out as I pushed back and he pushed forward. Either his cock was really really big or my butthole was really, really small. I was going to be walking funny for a week after this.

Edward pushed me in, hands grabbing my pale white ass hard enough to bruise it and I was loving the hurt he was putting me through.

My ass was hurting but it hurt so good; like a really hard back masage. I could feel my anal walls stretching to accomodate his big member. He wasn't just long, he was thick. I moaned like a whore and gripped the grass as if I'd fall.

He was growling now like a bull animal, powerful, lusty and full of seed. At first his member was cold, but rapidly it was absorbing my body heat and growing hotter.

He was also picking up his speed as my walls grew used to him.

He went, at first at a human pace. He went fast but it wasn't crazy. but it was still enough to make me orgasm twice.

On my second orgasm, He started to get inhumanly fast and I was feeling like I was in a euphoria of pain and pleasure.

SMACK! he spanked my ass and I arched my back like I'd been electructed.

"OHH!" I cried out to the heavens, not caring who or what saw me. He smacked me again "AH!" I screamed again. "Oh yes, oh yes!" I started to moan and mutter, drooling incoherently as he pounded my small butthole for all it was worth.

I pushed back against him harder as another orgasm erupted through me and my pussy squirted all over the place.

Then without warning, I heard a deep growl and a feeling of wetness as he fired his load deep inside me. I strangely felt complete as he began to flood my bowels with his sticky cum.

However Edward wasn't done yet, as he was coming, he pulled out suddenly and spun me around.

Kinkier and kinkier, he shoved his dick into my mouth after ass-fucking me and started to throat fuck me.

I had no choice, I swallowed what he had to give me while he fucked my face with the same ferocity he did my ass.

I started to feel tears form in my eyes and my gag reflex start to overpower me.

Luckily Edward didn't take as long as he shot a load down my throat. I swallowed out of reflex.

but Edward must have been backed up a really long time, because no sooner did I swallow his load did he pull out of my mouth and spray a batter bomb all over my face.

And like that, I passed out.

When I came to, I found myself inside my red pickup truck. It was dark outside and my pants were pulled up.

I fully expected to be sticky from all the cum he blew into my ass but I was mostly clean. I blushed at the thought of Edward wiping me off like a baby. Though I was happy that he also got my face and not just my ass.

Okay, I know I did just have anal sex with a vampire I barley knew but it was still embarrassing.

Ouch! Damn, there's that pain in the ass I was expecting. Oh well, i's a small price to pay for three or four hard orgasms.

Plus, I remember his sexy voice, and feeling those hard hands.

I checked myself in the mirror, even on my neck where he choked me there weren't any bruises.

Turning around, I saw that there was a bouquet of roses next to me without a note.

At the sight of that, I began to laugh hysterially. The vampire of my dreams fucks me in the ass hard enough for me to taste it and he gives me roses? The boy was a true romantic.

Next time, I was looking forward to having a chat with him before more hot sex.

I think I'd finally found my inner slut.


End file.
